gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn
The AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn is a mass-production transformable general-purpose mobile suit. It was featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. The design was later updated and featured in novel series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics Essentially the last in the "Gaza" line to be built by Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War, the AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn was a radical departure from its predecessors. Although it features a new design and frame, it has high parts commonality with the Gaza-C and Gaza-D. In addition to being a transformable unit, both its mobile suit and mobile armor modes were armed with an improved "hyper knuckle buster" beam rifle and a pair of 9-tube launchers equipped with large missiles. The Ga-Zowmn was also armed with a pair of beam sabers and 80mm vulcan guns in each of its forearms for close-range combat. Ultimately, its heavy firepower would relegate the Ga-Zowmn to an offensive role during battle. Armaments ;*80mm Vulcan Gun :The Ga-Zowmn is equipped with a pair of 80mm Vulcan guns with 800 rounds of ammunition per gun. Vulcan guns are small caliber (for a mobile suit) shell firing weapon designed to track and shoot down incoming missiles and lightly armored vehicles but have little effect on a mobile suit's heavier armor, except at close range and only against lightly armored areas such as sensors. The Ga-Zowmn's vulcan guns are mounted in the forearms and are usable in both mobile suit and mobile armor modes. ;*9-tube Missile Pod :Each of the Ga-Zowmn's shoulder binders contain a 9-tube missile pod loaded with AMS-06H heavy missiles. ;*Beam Saber/Beam Gun :The Ga-Zowmn is equipped with two beam sabers, one stored in each forearm. When stored in the forearms the beam sabers can be used as beam guns for mid range combat. For beam saber mode the weapons are hand operated. ;*Hyper Knuckle Buster :Based on the knuckle buster of the Gaza series the Ga-Zowmn's hyper knuckle buster is a high-powered long-range beam cannon that can be used in either mobile suit and mobile armor mode. The hyper knuckle buster has a power rating of 4.1 MW and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. The weapon is hand operated in mobile suit mode and mounts on the main body in mobile armor mode. History The AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn was developed by Neo Zeon in the year U.C. 0088 during the First Neo Zeon War during their efforts to develop a powerful, yet cost effective, mass production mobile suit with which to fight the Earth Federation Forces. One of the first Ga-Zowmn mobile suits would be piloted by Gottn Goh, first in a surprise attack on the AEUG flagship Argama launched from colony debris, and then over the city of Granada during an operation to block the Argama in its port and destroy it. This latter operation ended in disasters as a civilian spy had a change of heart and latched onto the mobile suit while carrying some powerful explosives that destroyed the mobile suit. Production of the Ga-Zowmn would continue in limited numbers up to the end of the First Neo Zeon War when many of them fought in and were destroyed during the Neo Zeon civil war. In U.C. 0096, a number of these mobile suits survived and would be used by "The Sleeves" during the third of the major Neo-Zeon Movements. These mobile suits would be repainted into a new color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Variants ;*AMX-008B Ga-Zowmn Gunner Type ;*AMX-008M Ga-Zowmn Marine Type Gallery Ga-Zowmnn lineart.png|line art (MS mode)- front and rear view AMX-008-r.jpg|line art (MS mode)- rear view amx-008-ma-detail.jpg|line art (MA mode)- front and rear view amx-008-head.jpg|Head unit Hyper Knuckle Buster.png|Hyper Knuckle Buster gazowmnglemy.png|Ga-Zowmn (Glemy Faction Colors) as featured in Gihren's Greed gazowglemy.png|Ga-Zowmn MA mode (Glemy Faction Colors) as featured in Gihren's Greed Gunpla OldGaZowmn.jpg|1/144 Original AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn (1986): box art Notes & Trivia References AMX-008 Ga Zowmn - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|AMX-009 Ga Zowmn - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External links *AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-008 ガ・ゾウム